La Fée des Flots
by Mancinia
Summary: Je me nomme Annie Cresta. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis le Tribut Féminin du District Quatre pour ces 70ème Hunger Games. Il est possible que je n'en revienne pas, je laisse donc mon journal entre mes précieux draps de lit en espérant qu'il tombera entre de bonnes mains...


**Disclaimer** : _Hunger Games_ est à **Suzanne Collins**. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages le temps d'une rédaction.

**Rating **: On va dire T.

**NdlA** : _La Fée des Flots_ a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours basé sur Hunger Games sur ou le texte à terminé premier dans la Catégorie Un : Inventez le Passé d'un Personnage Secondaire. Mon choix s'est alors porté sur Annie Cresta. Il est fort possible que des détails ne soit pas cohérent avec Finnick Odair, mais ma dernière lecture de la Trilogie remonte à Juillet 2012. Merci de ne pas y faire trop attention !

**A Savoir :** Cette histoire est basée sur le passé d'Annie Cresta, avec la présence de Finnick Odair. Aucun spoiler sur la Trilogie d'_Hunger Games_ ne sera visible.

* * *

**Les Hunger Games d'Annie Cresta - La Fée des Flots**

A quoi pensaient nos ancêtres en se révoltant contre le Capitole ? Étaient-ils de sombres imbéciles ? Je le crois. Quel intérêt de se révolter pour finir par s'écraser comme des merdes ? A se faire écraser comme des merdes ? Sérieusement. Quitte à tout tenter contre le Capitole, mieux valait être certain de remporter le combat. Ouais. Cela dit, si nos ancêtres n'avaient pas étés aussi cons, cela aurait été plus simple. S'ils avaient été plus patients, peut-être les choses auraient mieux tournées. Je n'en suis pas convaincue cela dit, attendre son cul assis sur une chaise qu'un miracle se produise, cela n'aurait pas été bon pour les nerfs de tout le monde, avec pour conséquence, une situation qui aurait fini par imploser avec encore plus de violence. De toute manière, le Capitole est peut-être trop puissant pour être vaincu et au final, ils ont bien mérités leur fin, ces petits crétins du District Treize. Quand je vois le merdier dans lequel ils nous ont fourrez juste parce qu'ils se sentaient exploités. Non, mais on est bien dans les Districts. Non ? On ne manque pas spécialement de grand-chose, on à juste besoin de faire son travail, de tenir les délais et le quota de production, de se tenir tranquille sans remettre en question les décisions du Capitole et tout le monde est content. On est nourris, nous avons un toit sur le crâne et avant, on était libre de faire sa vie sans crainte de la perdre avant un âge avancé. Cela ne suffisait pas à tout ces asociaux aux idées révolutionnaires. Il fallait absolument que les choses changent ! Elles ont changées, mais sans doute pas dans le sens qu'ils souhaitaient.

Oui. Qu'est-ce qui à changer depuis cette époque ? Sans doute peu de chose, hormis le fait que chaque année depuis cette lamentable révolte, le Capitole organise des Hunger Games. Ces Jeux consistent à envoyer dans une Arène vingt-quatre personnes pour s'entretuer. Douze Garçons. Douze Filles. Douze Districts. Excellent. C'était supposé nous punir pour la désobéissance de nos ancêtres, néanmoins, le Capitole à rendu égaux tous les Districts de cette manière. Le Vainqueur est le dernier debout. Ou le dernier à respirer, s'il est devenu un steak haché au cours des violents combats qui parcourent les Jeux. Rien n'est plus simple à comprendre, on nous l'apprend dès nos premières années de compréhension. Oui. Les Tributs sont tous égaux dans l'Arène, voilà qui devrait ravir nos aïeuls ! C'est un écran de fumée, on le sait aussi. Nous ne sommes pas égaux dans la vie : Il y aura toujours des Districts plus forts que d'autres. C'est pour cela que de nombreux District de Carrière remportent ces Jeux. Et dire que...Je fais partie de ceux et celles qui peuvent recevoir cet entraînement au combat dès l'enfance, ce qui est moins répandu dans les plus pauvres Districts puisque les enfants n'ont pas le temps à ces choses. Je plains les pauvres enfants du Douze envoyés à l'abattoir presque tous les ans, ils n'ont connus que très peu de vainqueurs. Je m'en souviens à peine...Et nous ne sommes même pas égaux sur nos âges de sélection, un gamin de douze ans peut-il réellement survivre face à son aîné de dix-huit ans ?

Cette question idiote n'apporte qu'une réponse tout autant idiote.

Oui. Avant, on était libre de faire sa vie sans crainte de la perdre avant un âge avancé et maintenant, dès qu'un enfant vient on monde, son espérance de vie est de douze ans. Minimum. On prie ensuite que, pendant six ans, le sort lui soit favorable. Et après avoir atteint ses dix-neuf ans, on peut se mettre à espérer pour lui, rallonger son espérance de vie de plusieurs décennies, prévoir qu'il devienne comme son père ou sa mère, voir beaucoup plus ! On peut aussi prétendre à cela si les enfants sélectionnés reviennent des Hunger Games. En vainqueur. Avec les honneurs et tout ce bordel. Bon sang ! Quelle pression. Vous comprenez ? C'est ma dernière année de sélection. J'ai besoin d'expier mon passé pour mieux m'avancer dans la vie, une fois la date fatidique dépassée. Je me suis donc procurer ce carnet et ce crayon pour écrire un peu. Sur quoi ? Sur moi, bien entendu.

Je me nomme Annie Cresta. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis née dans le District Quatre et c'est l'un des plus riches de Panem, nous vivons de la pisciculture, mais aussi de nos nombreuses sorties en mer. Les métiers de la pêche sont les plus rudes, paraît-il, mais nous sommes formés à ces tâches depuis notre enfance. Manipuler un filet, c'est encore plus simple à comprendre que les règles des Hunger Games. Je suis la cadette de ma famille, j'ai un frère et une soeur. Aucun d'entre eux n'a été sélectionner pour les Hunger Games, ils ne se sont pas portés volontaires non plus, étant mes aînés, mieux valait qu'ils reprennent les affaires familiales. Certes, on n'a jamais cessé de me rabâcher les oreilles sur l'honneur d'être tirer au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games, je ne doute pas de ces paroles. Et pourtant, je sais que je perdrais. Je ne suis pas faite pour survivre dans une arène où la violence prédomine. Je ne suis surtout pas faite pour tuer les autres, on à beau m'entraîner, ce n'est pas mon truc et je fais semblant de prendre plaisir, juste pour les apparences. Être une Tribut de Carrière est une assurance. Une assurance pour avoir un avenir. Je n'ai pas peur des Hunger Games. Je suis préparée à cette éventualité. Je n'ai juste pas envie de prendre la vie d'un autre être humain. Je ne suis pas comme mes ancêtres, ces barbares révoltés...Bon. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, ma famille, c'est vrai. Je vais essayer de faire simple.

Mon père est Capitaine, une très haute et belle fonction dans notre District, mon frère à fini par le rejoindre en tant que marin du navire et ce, bien entendu, une fois ses sélections aux Hunger Games terminées. Ma mère tient le commerce où l'on revend le surplus ramenés de leurs sorties, c'est ma soeur qui la seconde, elle est très douée avec les chiffres. Comment peut-on revendre notre poisson ? C'est un de nos droits, en tant que l'une des plus vieilles familles - nous rachetons et revendons aussi ceux des autres. Bien entendu, les mariniers doivent reverser près de quatre-vingt pourcent de leurs prises au Capitole, les vingt pourcent restant sont pour eux. On se nourrit quotidiennement de poisson, mais on les marchande pour se faire de l'argent et acheter les autres denrées nécessaires, comme notre succulent pain. Et ont reverse encore une partie des bénéfices au Capitole. Au moins, on vit. C'est une vie paisible. A croire que je n'ai pas ma place au sein de ma famille, hein ? Maintenant que mes aînés reprennent l'affaire, je serais considérer comme gênante, une bouche inutile à nourrir ? Et bien, non ! A contraire, c'est moi l'enfant la plus libre des trois. Je pourrais choisir mon avenir. Alors, je sors en mer avec les hommes de la famille et le reste du temps, je suis avec ma mère et ma soeur, cela me permet d'apprendre les ficelles des métiers et plus tard, si je me marie, j'aurais les connaissances nécessaires pour aider mon gars à s'en sortir. On n'en est pas encore là, hein ?

Je ne pourrais choisir cet avenir que si le sort m'est favorable en cette dernière année de sélection.

Pourtant, un amoureux...Je confesse en avoir un. Je ne suis pas une femme comme les autres, c'est certain. Je possède de longs cheveux châtains ondulés et un regard vert aux reflets d'eau qui constatait avec ma peau hâlée, ainsi qu'une silhouette tout en courbes et qui me rendait célèbre près de la gent masculine. Selon mes amis, je suis honnête, semble à l'aise avec les autres et glousse d'un rire cristallin à chaque situation qui se présente comme étant humoristique. Bon. Pour résumer concrètement : Je bosse surtout avec mon Père, c'est mon truc les voyages en mer, surtout depuis que je sais nager. J'avais quatre ans. Ce n'est pourtant ni ma beauté, ni mon caractère et encore moins ma force qui me différencie des autres demoiselles du District. Non. Je suis tout simplement amoureuse. Finnick Odair. Tel était le nom de l'élu de mon modeste coeur. J'avais eut le coup de foudre pour lui lorsqu'il m'avait fait comprendre à quel point les cieux pouvaient être azur, l'astre solaire chatoyant et rayonnant, rendant ainsi la pluie un peu plus agréable et supportable. Depuis que je suis venue au monde, le monde de l'eau avait accompagnée le moindre de mes pas, mais ceux de Finnick étaient guidés par l'astre solaire. Je le trouvais beau, intelligent et si gentil. Il est vrai que je le connais depuis moins longtemps que Conny, mais notre relation est beaucoup plus forte. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que nous nous aimons ? Oui, même l'amour me sourit. Finnick est bel et bien mon amoureux. A moi seule. Je suis sa Fée des Flots.

La Fée des Flots ? C'est une vieille légende de notre District, elle raconte comment une femme sublime décida qu'elle n'appartiendrait à quiconque tant que personne ne la dompterait sur les flots. De nombreux prétendants décrétèrent être meilleurs, mais aucun ne l'emporta. Un soir, alors qu'elle s'en retournait chez ses parents, un homme se présenta devant elle, mais il ne souhaitait pas lutter contre une nageuse plus talentueuse que lui. Il lui révéla alors être nés avec des maux aux jambes, l'empêchant de relever ce défi douloureux. Cependant, il lui demanda une écoute attentive et la belle l'écouta, intriguée. Il lui dévoila alors son amour de manière sincère, disant qu'elle resterait son éblouissante étoile, même s'il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et surtout que, qui qu'elle choisisse, il lui souhaitait d'être heureuse. Elle fût toucher de ses paroles et décida de lui révéler son secret, stupéfait, il découvrit que la belle possédait deux membranes au niveau des jambes, seulement décelable au clair de lune. Croyant que cela ferait fuir le prétendant, elle détourna le regard, mais ce dernier soupira de soulagement, décrétant qu'elle était encore plus belle et qu'il se sentait encore plus proche d'elle. Et l'homme remporta une autre course, celle de son coeur. La Fée des Flots se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer et ils ne se quittèrent plus. Ils se marièrent alors et eurent de nombreux enfants. Assez enfantin pour les adultes que nous sommes, pourtant, ce surnom me fait toujours rougir. Surtout quand Finnick le prononce.

Il est vrai que Conny n'avait pas été ravi d'appendre notre relation, mais il semblait content pour nous deux malgré son air bourru. Qui est Conny ? C'est mon voisin, un ami d'enfance, nous avons le même âge et c'est aussi sa dernière année de participation. A la base, c'est vrai, il n'aimait pas Finnick. Il le trouvait immature, alors que Finnick le trouvait long à la détente. Je m'en vais raconter cette histoire, elle reste importante pour moi. Comment dire ? Dans le District Quatre, la liberté se faisait ressentir de partout, les enfants étaient assez inoccupés en dehors de leurs heures de corvées. A condition de ne pas troubler l'ordre public, nous pouvions faire ce que nous désirions. J'avais dix ans et Finnick, un an de plus quand notre amitié à débuté. Elle remonte à quand il m'a vu tresser un filet avec des algues, il semblait envoûter par mes mains à ce moment-là. Je le connaissais de vue, toutes les filles étaient amoureuses de lui. Il me fascinait aussi, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, comment un type aussi connu pourrait-il un jour s'intéresser à une banale fille comme moi ? Je me trompais lourdement. Nous nous sommes présenter, nous avons discutés des heures durant et nous sommes repartis chacun de notre côté. C'est terminé ? Fin de l'histoire ? Non. Le lendemain, c'était reparti. On faisait tout ensemble, souvent accompagner de Conny, qui refusait de me lâcher, persuadé de la malveillance de Finnick, agissant comme un jumeau bienveillant.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Finnick me somma de lui dire comment je faisais pour concevoir d'aussi beaux filets, venant même à me demander si la Fée des Flots ne m'avait pas fait un don à la naissance ! C'est ainsi qu'il en vint à me surnommer ainsi. Il est vrai que j'étais douée à ce travail, tout comme il l'était pour la natation. J'ai alors appris à Finnick à tresser un filet avec des algues en échange du fait qu'il m'apprenne à nager à comme lui, à améliorer mes sens dans l'eau. Je lui aie aussi demandé cette faveur pour Conny. Ils s'entendaient un peu mieux depuis. J'aime nager en sa compagnie lors de nos temps libres. Je lui envie sa peau dorée, ses cheveux solaires. Je fonds quand je pense à lui, oui, c'est ça, le vrai amour. On sort ensemble depuis quelques mois, dire que cela aurait sans doute pût ne jamais se produire...Et voilà. Ah ! Je vais recommencer à ne parler que de ces maudits Hunger Games ! J'ai besoin de me défouler vu la tension que je subi, c'est un fait. C'est à cause de Finnick tout ce merdier ! S'il n'était pas aussi ravi à chaque clôture, cela me ferait du bien. S'il voulait bien cesser de rire de la mort, je me sentirais mieux. Ce n'est par parce que lui y à survécu que c'est le cas de tous le monde...Je n'aime pas les Hunger Games. Je n'aime pas voir les gens mourir. Je peux souhaiter leur mort, mais ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, mais les tuer moi-même ou voir quelqu'un d'autre le faire, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'aime pas les Hunger Games. J'ai crû qu'ils allaient me prendre Finnick. Définitivement.

C'était il y a près de cinq années...Je vous raconte cette partie de ma vie, car c'était sans doute l'une des périodes les plus rudes de mon existence. J'étais encore une enfant innocente, c'était ma deuxième année de participation. Je n'avais pas été sélectionné. Lui, si. Il avait quatorze ans. J'en avais seulement treize. Quand on à prononcer son nom d'un air ravi, mon coeur à eut un moment de flottement, tout comme mon cerveau fût parasité, mes yeux vidés. Et quand je l'ai vu s'avancer, j'ai crû que c'était la dernière fois que je le verrais. Je me souviens que lorsqu'il est passé à côté de Conny, ce dernier lui à mis la main sur l'épaule et Finnick s'est retourné vers lui, stoppant son avancée vers l'estrade. Leur échange visuel n'à durer que quelques instants et les Pacificateurs sont venus le prendre de force, faisant reculer Conny avec brutalité. Il me le prenait, cet ami cher à mon coeur. Finnick me l'a avoué bien des années après : Conny avait voulu prendre sa place à cet instant, mais c'est dans le regard de Finnick qu'il à vu qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Finnick m'a dit qu'il avait compté sur lui pour prendre soin de moi à l'avenir. Il à tenter de voir en ma direction, mais il était lui aussi perdu d'avoir été sélectionné. Ce doit être une épreuve lorsqu'on n'est pas préparer et surtout, aucun de nos aînés fanfarons n'a pris sa place...Tributs de Carrière, mon cul !

Je l'ai revu dans une salle à part, avec Conny, pour faire mes adieux. Je tentais de ne pas pleurer, il me promit de gagner les Jeux et de revenir. Qui ne dit pas ses mots à ses proches ? Conny et lui se sont serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme des frères. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils mettaient leur rivalité légendaire de côté, mais l'heure n'était plus aux combats puérils. Finnick allait partir au Capitole pour survivre. Quand la porte s'est refermée...Il souriait. Je n'ai pas mangé durant des jours, Conny venait me voir régulièrement. J'ai vu son arrivée au Capitole, son merveilleux costume lors de la Parade des Tributs, les points de son entraînement me faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement. Un dix. J'y croyais. Je commençais à croire qu'il me reviendrait, la dure réalité nous a rattrapés au début de ces Jeux. Une boucherie dans cette arène cuisante, beaucoup de mort dès les premières huit heures. Et Finnick avait tué. Pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, augmenter ses chances de survie. De gagner. Dans la Corne d'Abondance, il avait su prendre possession d'un Trident. Il le maniait avec habilité et ce fût avec l'aide d'un filet qu'il à tisser avec des feuilles de vigne qu'il piégea ses adversaires. C'est moi qui lui aie apprit comment faire ces filets. Cela me réconforta de savoir que cette leçon lui sauverait peut-être la vie. Cela dit, voir mon ami tuer ces pauvres êtres me perfora le coeur. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était eux. Ou lui.

Hélas, ce Trident ne tint pas la journée suivante et se brisa net après un coup de travers. J'ai crû, sur le moment, que Finnick était mort, mais il étrangla le Tribut du District Sept avec son filet. Cela dit, sans arme, il ne ferait pas long feu et se cacha le restant de la journée. Je n'en dormis pas cette nuit-là et pourtant, venu des cieux, venu du Capitole...Un merveilleux cadeau. Un Trident, envoyés par ses Sponsors. Il le leva vers le ciel avec un cri de victoire et décima le reste des concurrents en quelques jours à peine, chargeant plutôt que d'attendre la mort, il allait à son devant et elle ne le pris pas, sans doute pour récompenser son immense courage. Oui. Finnick est revenu victorieux des Hunger Games et ce, grâce à ses connaissances et à l'aide de son mentor, Mags. Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante de me l'avoir rendu. C'est sans doute avec sa persuasion que les Sponsors ont soutenus Finnick, même si sa popularité n'est plus à faire. Surtout auprès des dames du Capitole. C'est lui qui a obtenu l'un des plus chers cadeaux des Hunger Games, ce fameux Trident, qui est fièrement installer au-dessus de la cheminée de sa nouvelle maison. J'étais contente qu'il revienne à moi, même si nous n'avons pas pût nous voir aussi souvent à son retour. La Tournée de la Victoire lui prenait son temps, cela serait ainsi jusqu'aux prochains Jeux. Jusqu'à ce que les habitants du Capitole soient lassés...

Il nous consacra beaucoup de temps à Conny et moi après son retour, nos relations s'étaient nettement améliorées et au bout de plusieurs mois...Finnick m'a demander de venir le voir, seule. Il avait quelque chose pour moi. Un pain entier. J'aime le pain de mon District, il est salé. Salé comme la mer. En forme de poisson teinté du vert des algues. Finnick m'a de nouveau appelé sa Petite Fée des Flots avant de m'embrasser, me disant que ce pain lui rappelle le goût de mes lèvres quand il se perd dans mes yeux. Ouais. Séducteur, il l'est. Je me dis que l'algue de mes yeux se marie à merveille avec ses prunelles d'un bleu océan. C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, devant le ponton menant au navire de mon Père. J'avais dis à Finnick qu'il serait malheureux avec moi, mais il m'a répondu qu'au moins, il éprouverait quelque chose. Il ne fallait rien dire. Finnick aime s'amuser de son physique, il aime me taquiner à se propos, mais fini toujours par se racheter en ajoutant qu'un bel homme ne peut vivre qu'avec une belle femme. Moi. Ah, le salaud. Des fois, Finnick va au Capitole et revient avec un regard sombre et moi, sa Fée des Flots, fait alors tout pour lui remonter le moral. Au bout de quelques jours, il redevient joyeux, avec son sourire, mais quelque chose s'est brisé en lui. Je le sais. Si quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui revient ainsi des Hunger Games, dans quel état je reviendrai si je suis prise cette année ? Je ne reviendrai pas. Tout simplement. C'est la dernière année de ma participation. Je croise les doigts que le sort me soit favorable encore une fois. Après tout, ne suis-je pas la Fée des Flots ?

_Une différence de quelques semaines sépare les deux pages du carnet._

Le Jour de la Moisson est revenu. Je crois que mon tour est venu. Comment je le sais ? C'est sans doute l'intuition féminine. Finnick ne me crois pas. Il pense seulement que j'ai peur car c'est ma dernière participation. Je vais prendre son coquillage avec moi, celui qu'il m'a offert hier soir lors d'un dîner composé de pain et de poisson, nos préférences. Je vais prendre ce coquillage pour me soutenir moi-même. Si je dois prendre une chose au Capitole, ce sera ça. Ce sera notre secret. Voilà. J'espère que Conny ne sera pas pris en même temps que moi, dire que nous allons ensemble à cette dernière sélection ne me dit rien qui vaille. Bien. Pour le peu de temps de vie qu'il me reste, je vous aie relatés mon existence. Une dernière chose à dire avant le spectacle ? Je t'aime, Finnick. Je tenais à dire dans ce carnet que je t'aimais. Et ne me pleure pas. Souris. Tu es si beau quand tu souris. Je me nomme Annie Cresta. Je suis le Tribut Féminin du District Quatre pour ces 70ème Hunger Games. Il est possible que je n'en revienne pas, je laisse donc mon journal entre mes précieux draps de lit en espérant qu'il tombera entre de bonnes mains. J'espère que se seront ceux de maman, quand elle rangera la chambre. Je t'aime aussi, maman. Je t'aime aussi, papa. Dans deux semaines, je serais sans doute morte, en attendant, qui me dit que le sort ne me sera peut-être pas encore favorable ? ...

_En observant la date, on remarque qu'un an sépare les deux phrases._

D'où diable sort ce bruit insupportable ? Je ne comprends pas. Il ne cesse pas depuis ma victoire. J'ai d'abord crû à défaut de mon oreille dues à l'infiltration de l'eau, les médecins ont même fait en sorte qu'il s'en aille, mais rien à faire. Je demande à Conny de partir, il ne veut pas. Il veut sans doute rester avec moi, de crainte que je ne l'oublie. Je ne pourrais pas oublier Conny. Ah. Je vous aie dit que j'avais gagnée les Hunger Games ? Fou. C'est fou. C'est grâce à Conny. Il m'a défendue, mais il à perdu la tête. Dire que Finnick le trouvait long à la détente, cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Conny me fait toujours rire et des fois, c'est Finnick qui ne saisit pas la nuance de la plaisanterie. Pourtant, il dit qu'il comprend que cela demande du temps. Et c'est moi qui ne le comprends pas. Conny, quand il est vêtu de rouge, il est beau. Comme dans l'Arène où il m'a poussé sur le côté avant que sa tête ne tombe. Il à perdu la tête, vous me suivez ? Conny était venu avec moi comme Tribut, il est même revenu ! On est revenus tout les deux ! Conny à bien veiller sur moi, comme lui à toujours demander Finnick. Quand lui est partit dans l'Arène et quand moi je suis partie aussi, des années après. Conny m'a permise de m'enfuir. Je me suis caché dans l'espoir de vite partir, trouvée par un Tribut et voler dans les airs en mourant. Ce n'est pas arrivé.

Pas exactement. Je ne sais plus. Au bout d'un moment, les buissons dans lesquels j'étais camoufler ce sont mit à trembler avec violence. Ça résonnait dans ma tête, si vous saviez. Les arbres craquaient, les animaux s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens, je me suis mis les mains sur la tête et des trombes d'eau de sont abattues sur moi sans savoir d'où elles venaient. Et c'est Finnick qui m'a sauvé. C'est parce que je savais nager que j'ai survécu. Il paraît qu'on s'est battu une journée entière dans l'eau avant de venir me récupérer. Je me souviens juste avoir nagé et flotter, observant le ciel, me disant que mourir dans l'eau alors que je venais du District Quatre, ce serait vraiment trop con. Je me suis bien amusée, après tout ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment on combat dans l'eau ! Vous savez, vous ? D'ailleurs, vous saviez qu'un Tribut peut être remplacé par un volontaire ? Eh bien. Personne ne s'est porté volontaire pour moi ou pour Conny. Je croyais que plein de monde voulait y aller, aux Hunger Games ? Il aurait pût me remplacer, la Tournée de la Victoire, c'est épuisant, vous savez ?

Mags vient me voir régulièrement, elle est vieille Mags, mais elle est gentille, elle m'aide à penser les blessures après m'avoir ramenée en vie de là-bas, de m'avoir trouvé un ou deux Sponsors qui m'aimaient bien. Je ne suis pas blessée pourtant. J'ai du sang sur moi, c'est vrai, mais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas le mien. Je vais bien. Juste le bruit qui me fatigue, des fois, je dois mettre la main sur mes oreilles. Et Finnick à un sourire triste. Conny lui, il est derrière moi. Toujours. Je suis revenue vivante. J'aime toujours autant la mer, mais mon père refuse que je reprenne le travail avec lui. Il dit que je dois me reposer dans ma nouvelle maison, dans ce beau quartier, ma vieille maison me manque. Je veux y retourner, cette maison est trop grande, le bruit résonne trop fort. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, mais comme Conny vit avec moi, je me sens moins seule. C'est bien. Demain, je verrais Finnick. Il m'offrira du pain, nous irons nous baigner dans la mer, on discutera de nous. J'espère que mes vêtements ne seront pas trop rouges. Et j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si Conny vient avec nous...

_Plusieurs pages ont été arrachées, une différence de trois années marque le carnet._

Nous somme Jeudi. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus écrit dans mon carnet. Je me sens mal, je crois que j'ai envie de mourir tellement je ne ressemble plus à rien. De l'extérieur, je ressemble même à une maison hantée qui se dresse sur un rocher embrumé. Je sens qu'on mon souffle disparaît, que ma flamme s'éteint. J'ai gagnée. Ils ont tous perdus. C'est moi qui gagne ! Qu'ai-je gagné à survivre ? A être sacrifiée sur l'autel de ce monde devenu fou. Avoir le droit de survivre. Je n'avais pas envie de survivre. J'avais envie de vivre. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, des fois. Je suis heureuse. Je vais revoir Finnick demain. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Je suis couverte de sang. Partout. J'entends encore la tête de Conny qui me suit. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécie qu'à chacune de nos sorties, nous soyons suivis. Ce son me rend dingue. Vite, me boucher les oreilles et faire taire le bruit. Et l'horloge tourne. Demain, il y aura un autre Hunger Games. Demain, j'entendrai encore Conny derrière moi. Demain, il faudra de nouveau prendre un bain pour nettoyer le sang. Et demain, surtout, je verrai Finnick...


End file.
